Lightning's Flight
by Botsrus
Summary: What if the lightning strike in When Lightning Strikes (S1 E13 of D:RoB) did more than expected; after all, Night Furies aren't the only offspring of lightning and death.
1. When Lightning Strikes

**A/N: As I was trawling through the internet, I had the need to read a story along these lines. I couldn't find one, so I decided to write it.**  
**A/N: Now, as these things are important, but I need to get on with writing the story, A/N 2, could you just take over temporarily?**  
**A/N 2: 'Kay. So… neither Botsrus nor any of his other selves own the HTTYD universe. We do, however, own the idea for this story… no, sorry, our subconsciousness owns that. Any way****… on with the story.**

* * *

As the gathered crowd watched the frail boy fall, the lightning coursing through his body, they were unaware of the changes occurring within his body. The electricity ran though his nervous system – no, tore through his nervous system, ripping it apart. But when it reached his heart, the organ clenched and stopped, bringing an end to his life. But this is when the supernatural element of this occurrence comes to light. His soul, the soul of dragon, trapped into a human form, overtook the lightning, sending it coursing back through his non-existent nervous system, re-writing his body into one more suited for its current circumstance.  
No more use for that, it thought (in as much as an instinctual object can think), or this, and _that_ is completely unnecessary. Having moulded its current (and now final) incarnation's body into an acceptable form, it made one final tweak to its host's brain, then settled back down, satisfied, but keeping watch for more dangers.

* * *

As Stoick pulled Hiccup's limp body out of the water, the boy's father fumbled a finger onto the boy's neck, desperately seeking a pulse.

* * *

The soul stirred once more. A threat to its host's future! It channelled a section of its new ability to the neck, creating the illusion of a pulse, before retreating to non-action once more.

* * *

Stoick's breath caught in his throat, before he released it as he felt the skin beneath his fingers twitch. "He's alive," he exhaled, before calling out to the watching crowd, "He's alive, but barely. Quick, let me get him to Gothi!"  
The crowd responded promptly, forming a path and then a worried and curious tail for the anxious father and his frail burden.

* * *

At Gothi's hut, the wise, elderly woman motioned for everyone to vacate her hut, successfully forcing a worried parent and concerned crowd out of the wooden shack, leaving her in peace.  
Looking down at the boy on the bed, she sighed, before smiling at a black draconic head poking through the door, beckoning it in, and informing it that its rider would be okay - in fact, more than okay.  
Stepping out of the hut to face the cluster in front of her to tell them of the surety of boy inside's survival, she turned back to the aforementioned boy, looking forward to his future, and sighed once more. Unparalleled turbulence of emotions waited him: happier days than ever before, but also sadder.  
Nodding at the Night Fury who was crooning over his rider, she turned back to the noticeably diminished crowd of teens and two adults, and beckoned Gobber forward.

* * *

**A/N: So… what do you think? Do you like it? I will have written at least one more chapter by the time I post this, so be prepared for a rapid follow up.**  
**A/N 2: Oh, and hopefully by next chapter… ah, here they come now. So, next chapter, we should be getting Hiccup and Toothless to do the disclaimer.**  
**A/N 3: So, see you next time. *turns back to A/N and A/N 2 and whispers* Do you think we should get Matthew to do it chapter 3?**  
**A/N 2: *also whispering* Isn't Matthew Botsrus?**  
**A/N: No, he means the character, even though he isn't in this universe… although he has been personified by post-change Hiccup…**  
**Hiccup: Did I hear my name?**  
**A/N 4: Guys, we forgot to stop the Author's Note!**  
**A/N: #*! . Goodbye.**


	2. The Thunder Follows

**A/N: Welcome back.**  
**A/N 3: Wait! They're back already? It's not even been half a minute!**  
**A/N 2: Yes. As we said last chapter, we will be writing this one before posting them both, so as we are in the flow of things now, we will just continue now.**  
**Toothless: Wait, what are we here for again? And where is here? *looks around at lines of neon green text flowing around the black empty space they are standing on an invisible floor in***  
**A/N 4: If one of you could just say that. *points at line of text slowly floating by***  
**Hiccup: *hesitantly* O… K… *takes breath* Neither Botsrus nor any of his other selves (the A/Ns) own the HTTYD universe. Their subconsciousness, however, does own the idea of this story. On with the story.**  
**Toothless: Wait! You never answered…**  
**A/N: You heard him! On with the story.**  
**A/N 5: On it! **  
**Toothless: No! Wait!**  
**A/N 5: And…**  
**Toothless: Wait!**  
**A/N 5: Now.**

* * *

As Hiccup returned to consciousness, the first thing he saw was a green eye set into a black, scaly face, framed against a wooden ceiling.  
He startled upright, only to be coaxed back down by the elder beside the bed. He could feel a sort of thrumming in his veins. It felt almost like…  
Before he could complete this train of thought, Gothi reappeared in his view and handed him a cup with a translucent neon green fluid in, and motioned for him to drink it. Getting up again, this time unhindered, Hiccup found himself with a faceful of concerned dragon.  
"I-i'm fine bud," he reassured Toothless.  
Hesitant, Toothless backed away, allowing Hiccup to turn to Gothi, who had written a little message in the sand: You are fine to go. The only continued problem will be the stutter. You have only been out for the rest of the night and most of the morning. Come to me if you need any assistance.  
"O-okay," Hiccup informed Gothi, a little surprised at the brevity of his unconsciousness, before stepping out of the hut and hopping onto Toothless, taking off into the sky. Gothi watched him go, contemplating once more on the future of the boy with a dragon soul, before turning to head over to her herb farms.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless soared over the island of Berk, letting their brains fade into the typical, peaceful merged instinct of flying. Eventually surfacing from it as the village came into view after their lap of the island, the swooped down and landed in front of his house. Hiccup stepped into his house, closely followed by Toothless, stopping when he saw his dad.  
"Hiccup! I didn't think you'd be up by now!" the chieftain said, clearly surprised.  
"Yeah, I-I was sur-prised t-to when I-I was t-told how sh-short I-I'd been unconscious for," Hiccup answered.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Stoick questioned, concerned.  
"Y-yeah, G-gothi t-told me th-that the-the only p-p-problem will b-be this stut-t-ter a-and a-a t-t-twitch, a-and it-it wo-won't b-be g-going a-a-away a-any time s-soon," Hiccup stuttered back, closely followed by his head jerking to one side momentarily.  
"That will be a problem," Stoick observed, slightly awkwardly, "Hopefully it will clear up soon."  
"Y-yeah. I-if y-you d-do no-not mi-mind I-I'll b-be g-going u-up t-t-t-to m-m-my r-r-room."  
"Of course."

* * *

"I-I d-don't kn-know w-what I-I'll d-do b-bud," Hiccup muttered to the resting dragon behind him.  
Toothless lightly growled back, conveying a similar loss of ideas to the boy curled up into his stomach (as had become customary for them when resting together).  
It was at this moment that Hiccup experienced a sensation which would become common to him in the future, a feeling of energy, pure energy, flowing through his veins.  
It was almost, he pondered, like…  
Lightning.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Right, just so you know, this is the end of the pre-prepared ones, so...**  
**A/N 3: Hang on, pre-prepared? Isn't that a tautology.**  
**A/N 2: No, they have to be _prepared_ before putting them up, but Botsrus_ pre-prepared_ these before putting them up.**  
**A/N: Can I finish?**  
***silence***  
**A/N: Thank you. So… Ah yes, so there will be an uneven release schedule from now on.**  
**A/N 5: I've got Matthew to do the next disclaimer!**  
**A/N 4: Ah, excellent. Welcome in Matthew.**  
**Matthew: I feel welcomed. Right… *glancing back in time to see what to say* Kay. Will do. Wake me up when it's time. *stiffens, falls the 5 cm to the floor, then topples over***  
**A/N 6: Was that intentional?**  
**A/N 4: Yep.**

* * *

**A/N: Also guys, some of you will have noticed that the entire text seemed to be HTMLed, or that Botsrus has been editing this repeatedly. This will be the last update till the next chapter comes out, we promise.**

**A/N 4: *pokes his head in, realises what's happening, then succumbs to the urge for perpetual accuracy that everybody native to this world has* That is, unless errors occur again.**

**A/N: So, see ya all next time.**


End file.
